


Walkin' The World For You

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Song fic, Tungs By The Frights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: *loosely based on the song Tungs by The Frights* You and Bucky are in a long distance relationship, one day you get into an argument and you accuse him of not making an effort to see you. Two days later he arrives at your door, his shoes absolutely destroyed.





	Walkin' The World For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works, I apologize for the shortness and lack of quality

_For if we ain’t got the time_

_I tell ya, baby, I don’t think we’re doing fine_

You and your boyfriend of a year were on the phone. You hadn’t seen him in almost six months because his work with the Avengers was keeping him busy all the time. 

“When do you think I’ll be able to see you next?” the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them, accidentally cutting Bucky off mid-sentence. 

You heard him sigh heavily on the other end and it made you want to roll your eyes. “I don’t know Y/N. We’re really busy right now,” he said and you could practically imagine him running his hand through his hair. 

“Right. Okay.” you said, feeling the tears start to form behind your eyes. “Doll, don’t do that.” he groaned, annoyance lacing his voice. “Do what? Miss you? Care about when I’m going to see you next? I’m sorry Bucky, but it feels as if I’m the only one in this relationship that does.” you snapped, surprising yourself and him with your sudden outburst. 

“Don’t say that doll. You know I miss you.” he said, hurt by your words. “It doesn’t seem like you do. It’s not like you’re making an effort to plan a weekend to come visit me.” you continued, a single tear falling down your flushed cheek. 

You heard voices in the background on his end of the call and he groaned. “Doll I’ve gotta go. I love you baby.” he said, waiting for your response. 

“I love you too Bucky. Have fun saving the world.” you said, your tone clipped, before hanging up. You knew you shouldn’t have snapped at him, but it hurt. The feeling that the relationship was slowly getting one-sided. 

You didn’t hear from Bucky the rest of the night or the next morning which you expected since it sounded like they had to leave for a mission before the call ended. But when the second day passed with no word from Bucky, you started to worry. 

You were just about to call him when there was a frantic knock on your door. You trudged over and threw it open without glancing through the peephole. Instead of some solicitor or delivery man, you thought it would be, on the other side of the threshold stood your boyfriend. 

His hair was slightly stuck to his forehead and a light sheen of sweat covered his body. “Bucky, what…” you began, trailing off when your eyes landed on the state his shoes were in. 

_Do you like my style?_

_Have you seen my shoes?_

_Cause they’ve been ripped to shit from walking the world for you._

His shoes were barely shoes anymore, the soles almost completely disconnected from the main part, small holes ripped where his toes are, revealing his black socks. 

“How did you get here? I thought you had a mission.” you breathed, still not believing he was right there in front of you. 

“I ran. We did technically have a mission, but I couldn’t get my mind off of what you said. I told Steve I’d be back after the mission and walked right off the Quinjet, and started on my way here.” he explained, still slightly out of breath. 

You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Bucky had run all the way to you from the compound. You couldn’t even say anything so you just launched yourself into his arms and held him tightly. You didn’t even try to stop the tears that came, so happy to finally be with your love. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, doll. I’m here now.” Bucky soothed you, holding you close and walking forward so the two of you were no longer in the hallway, then shutting your apartment door. “I missed you so much Bucky.” you sobbed into his shoulder, still clinging to him as if he was going to disappear at any moment. 

“I missed you too, Doll. So much.” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. The two of you stood like this for a little longer, until you were able to compose yourself and pulled away, looking up into his icy blue eyes. 

Before any words could leave your mouth, Bucky leaned down and captured your lips with his, kissing you softly. You melted into him, letting his arms wrap tighter around you and hold you close. You eventually had to pull away, not having the same breath control as your super soldier. 

“I love you, Doll.” he murmured, pressing his lips to your forehead as you buried your face in his broad chest. “I love you too Buck.” you sighed, tightening your hold on him. 

“Doll I know this is probably too much to ask of you, but would you consider moving into the compound with me? I’m sure Tony could find you a job but don’t feel obligated to do this for me, I just thought it’d be easier on both of us,” Bucky started to ramble, but you cut him off with a kiss, the most effective way of shutting him up. 

“Bucky I’d love to move in with you.” you answered, a huge smile lighting up his face. As he launched into his plans, you couldn’t help but smile at the pure joy on your boyfriends face.


End file.
